


Dancing on My Own

by supremethunder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes, sometimes you gotta dance as if nobody is watching.  Too bad you couldn't once you realized Clint was watching.</p><p>Clint Barton x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by this Avengers-Imagine on Tumblr, and the title was inspired by the song "Dancing on My Own" Enjoy the Clint love!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own the Avengers or the song by Dancing on My Own.
> 
> http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com/post/85324144920/submitted-by-anon

“I’m _soooo_ bored!” You drawled, running your hands through your hair in frustration.

It was a Sunday afternoon and there was nothing for you to do. While the rest of the Avengers were enjoying their Sunday outside Stark Tower or on a mission for SHIELD, you were hanging out in the building by yourself. Unfortunately for you, there were no missions that required your assistance, nothing to be cleaned or watched on TV, and nobody to hang out with, unless you counted Jarvis. If your boyfriend, Clint, wasn’t halfway around the world on a mission with Natasha, you’d have someone to be bored with. That was when you made up your mind to make the most of having Stark Tower to yourself. So what did you decide to do? You decided to dance. You were going to dance like there was no tomorrow.

“Hey, Jarvis?” You exited your room and made a beeline for the elevator down the hallway.

“Yes, Miss (last name)?” Jarvis was quick to respond to your call.

“Mind putting on some music for me? I need something to dance to.”

“Is there anything in particular you wish to hear?”

“Lemme think…” you mused thoughtfully. “Can you play Robyn’s _Dancing on My Own_ and put the song on repeat for me?”

“Certainly, madam.”

You smiled as Robyn’s voice echoed through the building and whispered the lyrics to yourself.

__  
Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around 

_Yeah, I know it's stupid_  
I just gotta see it for myself  


By the time you reached the top of the Tower, you were singing at the top of your lungs and swinging your hips to the beat. You walked out of the elevator with a skip in your step before you proceeded to dance around the bar and kitchen.

__  
I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own 

_I'm just gonna dance all night_  
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles  


Even though you were slightly off key with a few parts and dancing quite gracelessly, you didn’t give a shit. You felt free and liberated being able to express yourself through both your body and the lyrics. You suddenly felt that you couldn’t fully enjoy yourself if you were inhibited by your jeans and sweatshirt. So in the midst of your singing and dancing, you proceeded to take them off and toss them onto the couch until you were left in your camisole and panties.

“Miss (last name)?” Jarvis’ voice broke through the lyrics, which you barely heard since the song was playing on full blast.

“Not now, Jarvis!” you shouted, dancing your way to the fridge for a bottled water.

“But I’m afraid that I must—“You cut the A.I. off.

“You’re throwing off my groove, Jarvis.” You groaned in frustration and pressed the bottle against your forehead to cool yourself down.

“I don’t know about that, [Name]. You look like you’ve still got some groove in you.”

You nearly gave yourself whiplash when you looked over your shoulder and saw Clint standing behind you with an amused expression on his face. It was an expression that you didn’t see very often since he generally appeared stoic and aloof.

“C-Clint,” you stuttered, your mouth suddenly growing dry. “W-when did you get back, and how long have you been standing there?”

“Well, Natasha and I got back about an hour ago and long enough to see you ‘shake your groove thing’.” Clint chuckled under his breath.

“Oh God, you were there for that part?” You buried your face in your hands.

You suddenly felt mortified and not just because you were walking around half-naked drenched in sweat. Under different circumstances, you wouldn’t have minded the half-naked part. Even though you had been dating Clint for about a month, this was the first time he had seen you so exposed and in a light that made you look and feel completely foolish and stupid. How you were going to look Clint in the eye again and not feel the slightest bit embarrassed was completely beyond you.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Clint reassured, no longer hiding his laughter.

“I’m going back to my room. Jarvis, turn off the music.” You grabbed your sweatshirt and jeans off the couch and held them against your chest in a vain attempt to reclaim your dignity, or what was left of it.

“Oh c’mon, it seriously wasn’t that bad.” Clint grabbed your wrist before you could walk any further.

“Let me go, Clint.” You warned as tears threatened to leave the corner of your eyes.

“So what if you were dancing around in your underwear? Who hasn’t?”

You sniffed and focused your gaze on the floor. “I just don’t want you to stop taking me seriously, or see me any differently because we gotta keep working together and—“

Your rant was cut short when Clint used his other hand to grab your chin between his thumb and forefinger and press his lips against yours. Your eyes dilated and your lips twitched at the sudden pressure you felt being pushed against them. It took you a few seconds to respond before a shaky breath escaped your lips, and you tentatively angled your head in response and closed your eyes. You could feel Clint’s lips curve into a small smile before he pulled away, leaving a small gap between your lips.

“You talk too much.” Clint whispered before he exhaled softly. “If it’s any consolation, I’m not gonna see you any differently just because of what you were doing. I think it’s rather… refreshing to see you like that, even if you were a little tone-deaf.”

“Rude!” you punched Clint in the arm and huffed in mock hurt, but failed to hide your smile.

“Kidding, I’m kidding.”


End file.
